Transformers: The Last Survivor
by FlapSkid
Summary: They year is 2029 after the great war the autobots and decepticons are tied with two from each side Optimus Prime and Teletran 1 and Megatron and Nemesis prime however with the transformers hated by all of earth optimus is in hiding but something makes him come out of hiding


======================================CHAPTER1=====================================================

"Cybertron our home ravaged by centuries of civil war by Megatron and his decepticons in a last ditch effort we built a ship called the ark and

found our way to earth where our war continued for over 50 years until the war ended however due to to the damage to earth humanity hated

us, they revolted against us killing my autobots until i remained my name is Optimus Prime and i am the last cybertronian". Optimus shuts off his recorder and walks out an abandoned warehouse in London he begins to transform into a rusty truck he begins to drive into the city and into Buckingham palace its covered in moss and destroyed he transforms and starts scouting he crouches down onto one knee and picks up mouth plate which he instantly notices belongs to soundwave he attaches it to his mouth and welds it on using a broken window and a small laser

"FREEZE" yells a soldier surrounded by other soldiers "STAND DOWN PRIME" He yells, Optimus pulls out a rifle and opens fire on the soldiers killing them all he transforms and drives at high speed through London being chased by tanks and SUV's he turns crashing through normingham street he gets up starts running and climbing he dives through a building crashing into tanks and into the soldiers killing them all. He transforms and drives back to his warehouse to hide out.

======================================CHAPTER2=====================================================

"Teletran whats the latest" He exclames " **NO CYBERTRONIAN LIFE FORMS DETECTED IN A 60 MILE RADIUS** " Teletran tells Optimus "Keep scanning" He tells him, Optimus walks over to a trailer and sits down onto the roof of it he grabs a medical gun to repair himself he stops staring at it and begins to flash back

"OPTIMUS WE'RE OVER RUN" Yells Ratchet "KEEP FIGHTING RATCHET" Optimus leaps over a truck firing into Devestators Race he grabs onto his leg and begins climbing up devastator "RATCHET WITH ME" They both begin climbing up they get onto his shoulder and plant a detonation pack on his neck "RATCHET JUMP" Yells Optimus "OPTIMUS THE TIMER WONT WORK I'LL HAVE TO DETONATE IT MANUALLY" Exclaims Ratchet "Ratchet Please dont you need to survive" he tells Ratchet "Goodbye Optimus" He pushes prime off of Devestator. Optimus lands on his back and watches it explode as Devestator falls to ground crusing the house of parliament". We Flash back to Optimus still staring at the repair gun he begins to heal himself together " **LIFE FORM DETECTED** " Exclaims Teletran 1 "Teletran who is it?" Asks Optimus " **OPTIMUS PRIME** " Tells Teletran "Teletran other than me" " **SCANNING...OPTIMUS PRIME 20 MILES EAST FROM HERE** " Exclaims Teletran.

======================================CHAPTER3=====================================================

Optimus Races towards the location "Teletran are you sure its me?" Asks Optimus " **THERE IS A 67.8% CHANCE** " Tells Teletran, Optimus brakes and transforms he stares forward to see a black version of him walking towards him "WHO ARE YOU" Optimus yells pulling out a sword "OPTIMUS PRIME YOU MUST COMPLY" He Yells "WHO ARE YOU" Optimus yells "I AM NEMESIS PRIME" "WHO IS YOUR LEADER" Optimus yells "ALL HAIL MEGATRON".

======================================CHAPTER4=====================================================

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Optimus yells leaping at Nemesis, Nemesis Blocks Optimus kicking him into the London Eye, Optimus jumps up diving into nemesis pinning him and beating him into the ground "WHERE IS MEGATRON" He yells at nemesis "He is at the burial of your greatest failure" Nemesis exclaims he then stabs prime in the grill "AHHHHHHH" Optimus yells punching down Nemesis' arm, Optimus stands on his shoulder then rips his arm off "AHHHHH" Screams Nemesis Optimus then aims his gun at Nemesis' Head he fires at Nemesis Destroying his face killing him "TELETRAN DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MEGATRON"Yells Optimus " **YES PRIME** " "Why didnt you tell me " **BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO** " "He Killed Bumblebee " **OPTIMUS IF YOU GO FOR HIM I WILL NO LONGER ASSIST YOU** " "Goodbye Teletran".

=======================================FINALE======================================================

Optimus Drives to Edinburgh at top speed "MEGATRON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS IS THE END" 6 hours later Prime arrives in Edinburgh staring at throne made of dead Autobots "Megatron" exclaims Optimus "Prime welcome to the monument of your failures" Optimus throws a head to Optimus' feet Optimus stares at Jazzes head "An Old crown i think your head will be more appropriate "One shall stand Megatron" "One shall fall" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yells Optimus, He leaps into action diving into megatron smacking through several buildings prime punches him in the face and kicks him through the university Megatron fires his canon into Optimus destroying his chest "UHHHH" Optimus grunts "Prime you cant win besides we all know you wont kill ME"laughs Megatron "EVERYTHING CHANGES" yells prime, He leaps forward tackling megatron and plunging his swords into his chest he grabs a grenade from Hounds body and shoves it down Megatrons throat "NO..NOOO...NOOOO".

"You killed my Family, I killed yours we're both dieing you have 30 seconds to live and i have 1 minute"..."How are you dieing prime?" "your shot damaged my spark i have about 20 seconds left now" "It was an honor to die by your hands prime" "as by yours Megatron "Optimus sits next to megatron and lays dieing next to him "Goodbye Brother".

"In The end we all die but you can die happy if you Forgive your enemies for everything you've ever done in the end youll die standing over the grave of everyone you have loved or they you...My name is Optimus Prime and i send this message to any possible survivors of the war you are now the only survivors and i name you all Primes"

=====================================ENDING========================================================


End file.
